Numerous hand held rotary tools have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,116 to Arnott; U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,605 to King; U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,501 to Okada; U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,963 to Gulino; U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,437 to Saliaris; U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,320 to Pelletier; U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,471 to Isler; U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,852 to Downing et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,588 to Brandenburg, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,625 to Scheminger; U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,077 to Schulz et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,727 to Tutewohl all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The Arnott U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,116 discloses a fabric cutting tool. A fabric cutting tool comprising an elongated shank curved and bifurcated at one end and a handle on the other, the bifurcated end having a spring loaded rotary cutting blade rollingly mounted between the bifurcation, a protective shield for the blade, a pair of guide wheels for assisting in the cutting, and a foot plate providing a cutting surface for the fabric.
The King U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,605 discloses a glazing tool. An improved glazing tool including a manually operable cutting device, of a scissors-type variety, having a pair of arms mediately secured to one another by a pin for permitting pivotal movement therebetween, on one side of the pin the arms having face-to-face complementary cutting edges thereon and on the other side of the pin a pair of handles permitting manual operation thereof, one of the arms being longer than the other arm, the forward most portion of the longer arm having a hub with a small roller freely mounted thereon, and the opposite end of the longer arm extending rearwardly beyond the other arm forming a handle and terminating in a flat blade.
The Okada U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,501 discloses a rotary cutter. A rotary cutter which includes an elongated handle having an aperture extending through its one end, a shaft extending through the aperture so as to be supported by the handle, a disc blade rotatably mounted on the shaft and lying in a plane perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the shaft, and a member engageable with the shaft, with a bearing projection formed on the handle coaxially with the aperture.
The Gulino U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,963 discloses a carpet finishing tool. A carpet finishing tool having a handle supporting a longitudinal shaft, the shaft being angularly cut proximate to its end to permit the mounting of a biased rotatable disk having a truncated conical outer surface and rounded edges, the edges contacting the carpet for securing the carpet when the carpet is secured in a tacked mode, the truncated conical outer surface contacting the carpet and securing the carpet when the carpet is secured in an adhesive mode.
The Saliaris U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,437 discloses a manually manipulated cutting device. A manual cutting device for severing generally planar food stuffs, such as pizza, which is characterized by an elongate handle provided with a removably mounted, circular cutting blade rotatably mounted to the handle. A removably mounted pivot pin is provided which is releasably locked through aligned openings in the handle and the circular cutting blade to permit easy assembly and disassembly of the handle and cutting blade for cleaning purposes.
The Pelletier U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,320 discloses a rotatable utility knife. An improved utility knife including a handle with a razor cutting blade end and a toothed cutting wheel end. An alternate embodiment includes a necked handle with a toothed cutting wheel affixed to a retractable arm which thereby allows the toothed cutting wheel to be retracted within the handle. A measuring device retention means is located near the toothed cutting wheel such that drywall can be measured and scored at the same time.
The Isler U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,471 discloses a knife with two wheels. A tool especially designed for a workman in a particular industry has an elongate handle with a retractable sliding knife blade at a first end. At a second end a pair of rotatable wheels are mounted. When constructed for screen installation, one of the wheels has a convex edge for forming the screen in the groove of the screen frame and the other wheel has a concave edge for firmly holding a locking spline and forcing it into the groove to lock the screen in place. Where constructed for the paperboard box fabricator, one of the wheels has piercing points for laying out a pattern (a pounce wheel) and the other wheel has a convex edge for pressing a folding groove into the paperboard. The tool makes it possible for the worker to perform three different tasks normally performed in sequence with a single, hand held tool to speed up his work, the knife being for trimming off screen or paperboard as required.
The Downing et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,852 discloses a carpet tucking device. A carpet tucking device utilizing a rotatable member having a core and a removable cover for the core. The cover possesses an outer surface capable of contacting the carpet and further includes a first flange portion and second endless portion. A handle is connected to the rotatable member by a connecting element which forms an obtuse angle between the handle and the rotatable member.
The Brandenburg, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,588 discloses a rotary cutting blade assembly for a hand-held cutter. A rotary cutter having a handle, a cylindrical head formed on one end of the handle and having a planar surface on each side of the head, an actuating member pivotally mounted in the head, a circular blade mounted on the actuating member and having a pinking or wave shaped cutting edge offset from the blade to form a hub, the blade being secured to one side of the actuating member with the hub located in a parallel relation to one of the planar surfaces, and a finger guard formed as an integral part of the handle and head.
The Scheminger U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,625 discloses a rotary cutter. A rotary cutter employs a disc blade removably mounted on a cylindrical bearing surface portion carried to upstand from adjacent one end of a handle and a swing arm movable between a retaining position in which it overlies the disc blade and a release position in which it is removed from overlying relation with the disc blade to permit removal thereof, wherein a first latch portion disposed adjacent the bearing surface portion and a second latch portion carried by the swing arm engaged to removably retain the swing arm in its retaining position.
The Schulz et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,077 discloses a double blade actuator for a hand-held cutter blade assembly. A rotary cutter including a handle, a cylindrical head formed on one end of the handle and having a planar surface on each side, the handle and head having an interval cavity, an actuating member mounted in the cavity in the handle and head, a blade support formed on the actuating member for movement between a storage position and one of two operating positions with respect to the head, a spring mounted on the actuating member for biasing the actuating member to a storage position and a latch assembly formed in the actuating member for electively locking the actuating member in one of the two operating positions.
The Tutewohl U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,727 discloses a combination laminating tool. A three-in-one combination laminating tool configured in form of an elongate handle having a first end and an opposite second end, a freely-rotatable roller supported at the first end of the handle, and a relatively narrow blade-like laminate edge presser supported at the opposite second end of the handle. The first end of the handle comprises a generally U-shaped yoke having a pair of spaced-apart arms for rotatably supporting the roller therebetween. The tool allows carpenters, cabinetmakers, and other users the convenience of one hand operation in applying pressure to the entire surface of a plastic laminate or wood veneer. Specifically, an evenly distributed pressure is applied via the relatively large roller to the large easily accessible surface areas of the laminate, and via the narrow blade-like laminate edge presser to those typically inaccessible surface areas of the laminate, such as corners, edges or butt joints. Preferably the tool further includes a relatively broad blade-like veneer presser, releasably mountable to the second end of the handle, for applying pressure to delicate and thin wood veneers.